Smiling in The Dark
by sexy-superman
Summary: Looks like it's jealousy around the air! But who is the one that Sakuno chooses? Why is Tezuka acting so wierd? What is his dark past with Sakuno? Chap 2: The past. and the new foundation of ryoma
1. Default Chapter

A/n: I am such a lazy pig. I always lose interest in my fanfictions! Anyways...I gotta carry on with this one and the Fruits Basket one.

Smiling In the Dark

By: syusuke-kun

_Look What You Can Look For..._

_But Don't Look For The Tings You Can't Look For..._

The sun shone down, piercing the regulars on their bare arms. But also reflecting the letters "ponta" from a can far end of the courts. Little hands grasping the half full, grape flavoured soda can. Chocolate brown eyes scanning the courts for any unusual event, but resting on one specific person most of the time.

She did not notice when she had her eyes still rested on the dark haired boy, that another person was finding a way to attract himself. She did not notice when a tennis ball cam soaring through the air behind her, aimed straight at her head.

But then...

BANG

A moment of pain gushed through her little body, and then everything went black...

"Sakuno-chan! Wake up!"

She felt herself being shooked and male voice saying something, but she couldn't make the words out.

"Nya... Oishi maybe...maybe... she is d-dd-ea-d..."

"Don't be silly Eiji! She won't die of a tennis ball hit!" But there was still a tone of worry in his voice.

"Saaa...Ryoma... you are the closest person to her so maybe you should do something useful?"

"Nya Yes! Ocibi go and hug her!!!"

"Yadda! Why don't you do it yourself?"

Eyes fluttered open. Seeing only the white ceiling, she sat up and looked at her surroundings. It took her only a few seconds to figure it out that she was in the clubroom accompanied by the regulars.

"Ah Sakuno-chan we were so worried about you!" Oishi exclaimed.

"Mou... I am ok..."

She felt throbbing pain on back of her head, and reached out to touch the throbbing part, and came to a big bump. She quickly took her hand away to lessen the pain but it was too late.

It grew worse, it felt like her whole head was throbbing, a headache stared to build up inside her head making the sensation even worse.

"owww...."

"You really are ok?" kawamura asked concerned.

"Mou...I don't knkow any more if I am ok but... do you have any bandages?"

"Nya of course we do!!! I'll go and fetch them from the first aid kit!"

"Umm..thank you kikumaru-senpai"

"Nyaaa I am very happy that you came back to the earth!!! We need you!!!" And at that the cheerful acrobatics player bounced out of the room to fetch the first aid kit.

A blush appeared on her face. She quickly covered her face with her hands. The throbbing still continuing. A mix of feelings. And anything a teenager wouldn't want.

"Umm...ano can I ask something?"

"Of course" The tensai giggled.

"How did I get a bump on my head?"

"Let me see It." the tensai said as he walked over to her.

A chill ran down her little body when the tensai's hands touched her head.

"Hmm... it seems to me that you were hit by a tennis ball" The tensai said amused, his fingers playing around with her hair.

Far by the corner Ryoma watched enviously at the tensai. But he did not know that next to him was another person full of jealousy.

The door opened and closed taking in two regulars, Eiji with the first aid kit and Tezuka with his usual stern face. When he walked in and saw Fuji playing around with her hair he felt highly uncomfortable. It had been a year already... so he better forget it, it was his fault anyways and he was "happy" with Ann now. But still he couldn't control himself.

"30 laps now Fuji."

"Hai Tezuka." The tensai let go of her hair and planted a kiss on her forehead before leaving. This shocked the regulars but most of all the Sakuno.

A/n: Just wanted to make a unusual pairing FujiSaku sweet please review! And I will add another chap for tenshi!


	2. The past of kunimitsu

A/n: Believe it or not this is the second chap of Smiling in the Dark!!!!! Wohoo! Currently eating breakfast and trying not to be late for school... also I doubt it... Anyways hail to the all mighty syusuke-kun!!!!!!! Thank you for the reviews!!!!

Smiling in the Dark

By: syusuke-kun

Chapter 2

Tezuka's Past

.... Where was I? Ooh yeah!

Commercial

Nya buy me a nice teddy or then some toothpaste!!!! You will get a hug in return!

"Eiji... it was supposed to be; buy cat food!! It's yummie, crunch and everything that your little kitty cat needs to stay healthy..."

"Nya but Oishi! I haven't got a new teddy bear since yesterday!!!"

End commercial

Eiji ran over to Sakuno and bandaged her head, until there were only two specks glittering eyeballs sticking out.

"Um.... Eiji.... I think you over bandaged her...tooo... TOO much..." Oishi said impressed by the "handy work" of his partner.

"Nyaa I know!!!"

"Kikumaru... 30 laps... NOW." The stern buchou said his eyebrow twitching at the piece of art sitting before him (aka: Sakuno's head).

"Hai... Kuni-kun!" And so our little teddy... oops Eiji: go on! and so our little acrobatics player bounced out of the clubroom and joined my future husband... shouldn't have said that! Fuji.

"Here let me redo it." Oishi said as he walked over to Sakuno.

As always many peoples mind turned jealous when Oishi touched gently at Sakuno's bandaged face to redo it.

"30 laps Oishi."

"But Tezuka..."

"You heard me"

Tezuka couldn't stand the jealousy sweeping over him.

Flashback

"Tezuka-senpai... what are you doing up here?" The timid voice of Sakuno asked.

"..."

"Are you alright?"

"..."

A moment of silence.

A smile.

A kiss.

The day of love.

Warm Hands.

The sun set.

Round hearts.

Beauty.

A silence with a lot of meaning.

Dating.

Sunny days.

Rose's.

Love.

fast forward.

Sunny day.

Cold as ice.

wrong person.

wrong place.

The stupidity.

The mistake.

Heart Beats.

Broken Hearts.

Leaving.

Art room.

Sadness.

Tears.

Stress.

Fights.

Apology.

Put Down.

Regret.

End Flashback.

Thinking about it made Tezuka's head hurt. He quickly regained his posture, though nobody noticed except for the shadow in the corner, who watched him unbelievingly, cat eyes scanning every inch of Tezuka.

Ryoma couldn't believe it! He was furious! What was up with Tezuka? He was the one who put Sakuno down being with that other girl!!! Although he was the second one in that line...


End file.
